This Strange World
by AbbyLuebke468
Summary: This is about when the earth gets destroyed and four friends have to create a new world, but the so called god puts them in a world that they thought never exist!
1. Chapter 1: God

This Strange World

Chapter 1: "God"

It's one of those normal days, well first let me introduce myself my name is Anna I'm in 8th grade. I'm just walking home just on one of those normal days when this huge ball of light blinds me and no sooner I black out, but I still feel light headed? Then it feels like I'm floating, I look around and see this old guy in this cape he looks like he could be at least a 100 years old! He seemed to be staring into nothing, then these holes appear in the ground I see hands reaching out of them! Then I see my friend Emma she's in my grade, then I see Ben my crush, and then Brian Emma's so called crush.

Then the old guy that I totally forgot was their says "I am god" everyone starts laughing, then the so called "god" says "your world has been destroyed. This little box of light shows up out of nowhere and we see this asteroid the size of earth hitting our planet. Then I get this flashback of that huge ball of light I saw. Then I'm thinking this guy really is god, God says "I'll grant you all five wishes and in order to reproduce you'll have to mate. I'm giving you all 5 months to make a new human being. Everyone's jaw drops, then god says " and if you don't I'll erase your memories and you'll become true cavemen.

God asks me "Anna so what would you wish for hmm…? I gulp and say "w-well first I would wish for that everyone had some kind of super natural power and my second one would be it only took 2 months to have a baby hmm…then my third will be that theirs mystical creatures such as unicorns and griffins"! My last wish I think through and I say "last wish is that I have beautiful white wings that will appear when I want them to". Everyone made their wishes, when in a calm voice god says "bye bye". Then I start to feel light headed again then it seems that I'm falling in to nothing?


	2. Chapter 2: Our Supernatural Powers!

Chapter 2: Our Super Natural Powers

When I wake up I'm on this dessert floor, I stretch and when I look around. I see that everyone meaning Emma, Ben and Brian are butt naked, but their sleeping? Then I look down and see that I'm naked too so I freak out and suddenly these beautiful white wings appear from out of my back. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, then I get the weird feeling in my back that I'm able to control them? So I start to flap my wings and get a little bit off the ground, then I hear Emma's getting up.

Emma says while rubbing her head confused "where am I" I say "I'm asking that same question"? We see that Ben and Brian start to wake up so I use my wings to come Emma and up. When they look at us they just stare jaw dropped, it was so funny because we pointed at them. When they looked down they saw they were also naked, Emma and I start to giggle. Then everyone focuses their eyes on my wings I say "yeah I'm now able to fly" and I say it like there's no problem with it? I explain to them that I made a wish to have beautiful wight wings, everyone nods and say "yeah yeah that makes a lot of sense" sarcastically.

Then I say "everyone is supposed to have some kind of power because I wish that everyone would have some kind of super natural power. They start to look at themselves for any evidence that they have power. Ben burps then a huge flame shoots out of his mouth surprising us all he just starts laughing. So now everyone knows that Ben has a flame power of some sort. Emma starts closing her eyes really tight for some reason then everyone watches her turn into a wolf which was awesome! Then everyone says " where's Brian" he says " im right here" we don't still don't see him the we watch him reappear, so Brian has the invisibility power which is awesome too!

Then when I look I see a patch of greenway in the distance and yell "there's land" everyone focuses where I'm looking. Both Ben and Brian go running, but when I notice that the grounds shaking when I turn around I see this huge t-rex running in our direction. Emma sees it to, I grab Emma and start to fly then Brian grabs onto Emma's ankles and same goes for Ben. I fly the highest that I could go the t-rex looks up at me then runs back in the direction it came from. I go back to the ground and everyone starts walking it took about an hour just to get to the edge of the jungle.

The first thing I see is this blood stained unicorn it looks at us then tries to dodge us Ben shoots flames at it, it runs off burning in agony. We start walking when I hear the sound of a waterfall then I run in the direction I'm hearing it then no sooner than 3 minutes we come upon this beautiful clear waterfall.


	3. Chapter 3: New Home!

Chapter 3: New Home

While I'm looking at the waterfall I notice vines hanging from the trees above which seem so pretty too. We all start to climb up a vine when we look down the little pond I would say was round shaped there was trees all around it except the opening from where we came in through. Then when I go to the ground this patch of grass grows from it suddenly I touch a tree and a little spout of leaves comes from it. I'm thinking to myself I wish that everyone had power and the my wings was a different wish so I had two powers! I used my power and made this tree, I shape it like a room with a doorway a window I thought it was so cute.

I also made ramps off the ground so we would be up off the ground, so I made three more one for everyone, they just stared in amazement. Then we all headed out to go hunting, we were walking when we heard this animal yawn Brian points at this sleeping leopard so he takes a huge rock turns invisible and throws it at it's headed with a loud "crack". When we carry the headless dead leopard back to the waterfall we start to think that we could use it fur for blankets and we could use it for some real clothes not leaves. So when we get back to our new home first we skin it split the fur into four equal parts Emma and I wash them, while Ben and Brian cut the meat into pieces the size of our fist. Ben cooked them with his flames, when we hung the fur to dry we started to eat dinner because it was getting dark.

Emma and I just dried the fur the best we could so we could sleep with them tonight. After everyone went to bed, I didn't, so I flew around for a bit so I could get tired out. When I got back Ben was standing in the doorway of his tree then he asked me "was god serious about that reproduce thing" I say "yeah coz how are we supposed to make more of our kind"? I started to blush I could help myself so I kissed him on the cheek and ran into my tree which was right next to his. In the mourning Ben started to blush whenever I was around him I thought it was cute, Emma said to me "hey Anna you and Ben should go find another leopard or any animal in that case"!

I yell back "ok cya later then" when me and Ben start walking Ben stops I look at him then he kisses me on the lips and says "that's for yesterday" I blush and we keep walking. I grab Ben from behind and start flying, and say "look out for any kind of animals ok"! Then we see this huge group of leopards and some cubs which I thought was adorable! I follow the leopards and when I grab one of the cubs the leopards notice me and Ben and I get surrounded in an instant.


	4. Chapter 4: Pegasus's

Chapter 5: Pegasus's?

I'm thinking to myself we are gonna die, like how the hell are we supposed to escape, I remember of course I have wings so I grab Ben which is carrying the cub and fly up hit a few branches. I bear with it until I reach the free open sky, when we get to our trees I make a tree cage with my powers it's about 15 by 15 ft I'm guessing and I put the cage right next to the waterfall so the leopard cub has plenty of water. Ben and leave to find something to eat we did plan to go back where the leopards were it was no use just thinking about it. So we walk around and see a Pegasus it was pitch black had beautiful wings we followed it and it led us to a whole herd of them about 3 miles from the waterfall I fly up to one of the Pegasus which just licks my hand it tickles a little. Ben yells at me "Get over here" I say "Maybe we could keep some and then everyone would be able to fly it would be so fun" he says back "No way".

I walk over to him, but the Pegasus follows but not just one of them all of them. I grab Ben , but all of them start to fly right next to me like I'm the leader, when we get back to are trees. Ben go checks on the leopard cub which seems lonely so he starts to play with it, then I hear someone say "so you're the one that talked to god"? I turn around and only that Pegasus I saw was there. Maybe I'm just imagining things then I hear "yeah your right I'm a talking Pegasus listen to me" turn around and it says "only your kind with wings can know what we're saying". I look at it and say what's my name then it says "Anna and my names Sarge I'm the leader of all the Pegasus I'm willing to say your every command" and Sarge bows his head.

I looked at him surprised I take a step back I think to myself that my friends could use them to help them fly. I say "so your willing to help protect my friends" Sarge says still bowing his head "Anything that'll please you" I say "I'll make you a home for all your kind then" I start making stall with plenty of room in each of them surrounding one huge tree I make in the center of the stalls. Sarge says "I'm thanking for are shelter, but we need no more" I say "so what kind of food do you eat" Sarge says "actually would you mind making fruit tree for my kind". I say "of course" I start to make banana trees, mango trees and any other I could think of. Sarge says "thank you for kindness in helping my kind" Ben says "Were you just talking to that um… Pegasus" I say "Um yeah I'm guess I'm able to talk to Pegasus's"! I tell Ben how we're gonna ride them when we need to go hunting or something like that he nods still very confused. When everyone sits downs including Emma, Brian and Ben for dinner I pick some fruit and have leftover leopard meat, I pick more fruit for the Pegasus's. When I go to feed the leopard cub I'm thinking I totally forgot to name it so I decide to name it in the mourning, we all head to are trees. In the mourning we all take one of the Pegasus to look for more food so we'll have enough for a few weeks or so. While we're flying we start to land to look on land then these monkeys with horns grabs me and I feel my wing crap up so I'm not able to fly away this time. I jump onto Sarge's back and ride away with everyone else. When we see that there's no trees we start to fly again I soon fall asleep. When I wake up I see that I'm in my tree, my wing is bandaged up but still feels weird. I fall back asleep, when I wake up again my wing doesn't have a bandage and I don't feel any pain in it. When I look outside I see that it's dark outside so I wake up Emma. She opens her eyes so quickly that it scared me I ask her what there is to eat she says "Anna your finally woken up you've been asleep for the past month in some kind of coma"! She grabbed my head and started to cry on my shoulder and said "I thought you'd never wake up".


End file.
